


Not A Monster

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Crack, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: No one can see who Remus Lupin really is--/what/ he really is--except for one person. And Sirius Black reacts differently.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Not A Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasualMaraudering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualMaraudering/gifts).



> because I saw this post because of your tumblr <3 hope this makes you chuckle during this tense time!

This wasn't something that Remus Lupin wasn't familiar with. He really wished it was. He wished he was a stranger to the sounds of screaming himself hoarse, voice turning into a garbled mix of boy and animal; his bones popping grossly out of place. But he wasn't. 

It had been happening ever since he was a little boy. Ever since he was five-years-old. And in all that time, no one else had been there during the transformation...no one had wanted to be, of course, even thought about it. 

Until now. 

"Sirius," he was saying desperately. "Please. You have to get out of here--" His voice cracked slightly. "I-I don't want you to see me like this..."

"Don't push me away, Moons, please!" The other boy said in response. "You're not a monster!"

Wait. What?

"No, it's not that--"

"Then what?"

He was going to admit it, wasn't he? 

"...it's just...I’m just really dumb as a wolf and I don’t want you to see me bark at a mirror for two hours..." he didn't meet his eyes, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks, but it was better than what Sirius had been thinking before, probably.


End file.
